


You're a Flower (I'm a Weed)

by DoctorLittlefoot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Beta!Phichit, Breeding, Depression, Dom!viktor, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Christophe, Omega!Yuuri, Overstimulation, Possesive!Viktor, Power Play, Praise Kink, Spankings, Suicidal Thoughts, Temperature Play, Top!Yuuri, beta!yuri, bottom!viktor, bottom!yuuri, jealous!Viktor, sub!yuuri, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLittlefoot/pseuds/DoctorLittlefoot
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki isn't a very interesting person, even if he was presented as an omega, the rarest secondary gender, at age thirteen. He doesn't have many friends. He's got many mental problems, depression and anxiety being on the top of that particular list. He owns a café/flower shop in Detroit. His favorite food is Katsudon. He skates in his free time. And he has a useless degree in Creative writing. That's honestly everything worth noting about the slightly overweight Japanese man.Viktor Nikiforov is famous internationally due to his legendary skating abilities. Nobody was surprised when the extremely talented boy was presented as an Alpha. He's everything Yuuri isn't. Extroverted and kind, seemingly never scared to speak his mind. He's perfect- in every way, shape and form. Yuuri loves him with all his heart. He knows that there will never be anyone in his life quite like Viktor, even if the man doesn't have a physical presence. So what happens when the two interact?ORYuuri loves gardening, skating, writing, and Viktor, who shows up in his café after a slow day. Suddenly the Russian moves into the apartment next to his store, and Yuuri isn't quite sure how he feels about the whole situation.





	1. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is something new I decided to do, and I hope you like it! My Tumblr is imreallygaysadandtired, for those of you who want to talk!
> 
> EDIT 9/4/17
> 
> So, I added and edited a lot of things. Jesus, I was such a bad writer! A couple of months sure can cause drastic improvements, for which I'm glad. This is kinda embarrassing!

Today has proven to be rather boring and unproductive. The time just seems to pass by impossibly slow, and Yuuri is getting bored just thinking about it. Phichit, his beta best friend, and roommate offered to stand in for him at least three times. Each time he turns him down, and it's not because he's ungrateful for the offers or anything, but Yuuri refuses to give into his will to be lazy. He needs to act like a responsible adult, and it is his store. Plus, he hates leaving The Morning Sun unless it's absolutely necessary at the moment. It's his sanctuary, a place where he feels calm and in control of himself. So despite the slow business he receives on Wednesdays he stays right behind the wooden counter. It's really not all that bad, despite what his constant complaining would have you believe. The empty store gives him a chance to fiddle around with his phone, and plan for his next heat while he's at it, which is unfortunately only two months away.

Heats are something Yuuri would rather avoid. They're awful, and make him feel as if he's not the one in control of his body. If he was allowed, he'd take three-year suppressants, but due to his body type and status, he's not allowed more than six months. As much as he loathes to say, had he pursued ice skating professionally it might've turned out differently for him. Athletes were given far more privileges than most citizens, and even though he's technically still an athlete he doesn't have anywhere near the social status as an omega like Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri isn't entirely upset by the whole situation though. He actually considers himself lucky to be able to get six months instead of the usual three-month plan offered to middle-class citizens in America.

Planning for your heats ahead of time is crucial for most Omega. You always need a solid backup plan because you never know when something could go wrong. Yuuri, for the most part, relies completely on Phichit as a last resort. He's the only one that really can do it, taking into consideration the fact that Yuuri trusts no one except for his family and the beta. If complications arise and he can't do his heat solo Phichit will help him ride through it. It wouldn't be the first time Phichit's had to help, and it certainly wouldn't be the last either. That is, unless, Yuuri finds a mate. Which would probably never happen. He's not what one would call 'mating' material. Most Alpha's expect a sedate and submissive Omega, someone who will always do what the other tells them to and never give a no in response. And if Yuuri doesn't like something, or if he's uncomfortable with a situation, he'll completely shut down.

Onto actually planning his heat, he goes through each step carefully in his head. Scent blockers won't be a problem this time around. His whole apartment, which is located on the second floor of The Morning Sun, is scent proof. Yuuri had requested it specifically when construction was being made. His contractor was more than happy to oblige, being an Omega herself. It only cost a little more extra than the agreed price they'd set up prior to that. But it wasn't anything Yuuri couldn't handle. The money he had won from competitions eagerly sat in his banking account, waiting to be spent. No alpha or beta will attempt to break into his house and assault him. Nobody will even throw his home a second glance unless they see a flower they like on display, or yearn for a nice, fresh cup of coffee.

The actual sex part in all this should all be good too. He's got about four knotted dildos varying in different sizes shades of blue and two vibrating butt plugs with one shaped like a heart. It's actually really cute, and he had improvised when the one with a kitty tail attached to it wasn't being very practical. He also has three sets of anal beads, plenty of lube, and enough pictures of Viktor Nikiforov to satisfy even the most intense of fangirls. While doing his heat solo will most definitely become irritating towards the middle of the week, he won't be left completely unsatisfied. Yuuri is hoping he won't even have to have Phichit this time around. He always can't help but feels like he's using his companion.

The only problem Yuuri can see is very minor; that being birth control. He highly doubts his best friend will be helping him this time around so he sees no need in getting the shot. He has about a month before he really has to make that choice. If he waits too long to get the shot, his body will just fight it off. Omegas tend to be immune to most medications, and that's only because they can't get most common diseases. Their bodies are functioned to always want to mate and reproduce, so it's almost like most illnesses are simply ignored by Omega genes. It's one very positive upside to being an Omega, even if all the other bad stuff outweighs it.

The bell above the door on the other side of the building chimes, indicating that a person has entered the gardening area of his shop. Sighing, Yuuri places his phone on the countertop of the booth he was sitting at and makes his way over to the door way separating the two shops. A figure, male from the looks of it, has a hood pushed over his head so he can't see his face. The man is currently browsing through the rose selection he has displayed on the window, and happiness builds up in his chest. Placing them there was a really good idea. They've gotten much more attraction than his collection of lilies did. Yuuri must thank his mother for the splendid idea. She always seems to know how to decorate better than he does, and he's slightly envious of her skills.

"Hello there sir, and welcome to The Morning Sun! How may I help you today?" He greets the potential customer politely. Always be nice to those you serve, even if they are complete jackasses. The more amicable you are, the more likely it is they'll buy something. The man stops all movement at the sound of Yuuri's voice.

"I'm just looking." He responds, voice heavy with a thick accent that sounds oddly familiar. "Your selection here is quite lovely."

"Thank you, sir!" The Russian (or perhaps German?) man isn't the first to point this out. Pride bubbles up in his chest but he refrains from boasting and saying that everything in this section of The Morning Sun is home-grown. Yuuri never half asses anything, and he takes joy in his garden. He's glad he was able to get a large section of the complex's backyard, equipped with an enormous greenhouse and everything. "Is there anything, in particular, you'd maybe want to look at? I have some petunia's in the back I haven't put out yet."

"I think I'm fine, for now. Just looking!" Yuuri can't help the disappointment that pangs inside his heart, but he swallows it down and nods. Long gone are the days where Yuuri would actually be upset by this because by now not everyone is going to want what you offer. He had to learn this the hard way, and now that the lesson has been learned he feels like a better person. He's doing just fine financially. This man's money isn't crucial to him. He's not going to starve or go bankrupt.

"Well, I'll be in the cafe if you happen to need me, sir."

"Yes, of course." It is then that the mystery man turns and flashes Yuuri a charming smile. The Asian man is so used to that look that he doesn't even bat an eye when it happens. In fact, it takes him more than a minute to realize that this isn't just any tourist standing inside his store. The response that was building up in his throat dies, and time seems to halt for the Omega. Viktor Nikiforov was standing in his shop. The Viktor Nikiforov. A man he's been obsessed with since the sixth grade, someone he's had constant wet dreams and fantasies about, even to this day after the effects of his primary gender's puberty. His fucking idol was looking at him with that dazzling heart shaped grin plastered onto his face. Holy fucking shit.

"I-" Yuuri begins, but stops himself. "You're, you are," His voice cracks, one syllable spoken far higher than the other. Viktor is nothing but patient with him, and in response, a humiliated flush spreads quickly across his cheeks. "You're Viktor Nikiforov!" He finally manages to say. Immense delight seems to settle onto the other man's attractive features.

"You recognize me?" He asks excitedly, the tone of his voice holding a joyful tinge within it.

"Um," How could he not? His bedroom back in Japan is still littered with pictures and posters of his face on every wall. "I've seen you on T.V a couple times." Is what he manages to cough out. The alpha slightly deflates a bit. Yuuri doesn't know why. Viktor probably gets recognized all the time, so he doesn't see how he's any different from anybody else. A juvenile twinge of hope pops up in Yuuri faster than a forest fire, but he ignores it. He's nothing special, after all. Far from it in fact. There's no way in Hell such a celebrity, someone with such a high social standing would be disappointed in the fact that he, Yuuri Katsuki, only briefly recognized him. Which would be a lie of course, but a little white lie never really hurt anyone.

"Really? And my skating?" The odd look of disappointment is suddenly replaced with one of eagerness. "What do you think of it?" The question sort of throws Yuuri off guard. Does the best skater in the world really need his validation? Yuuri doesn't think so, instead, comes to the conclusion that Viktor is merely attempting small talk. It's sweet, so he just goes right along with it.

So many things he wants to say, so many compliments he wishes would flow from the confines of his mouth. You're skating is perfect. The most beautiful skating he's ever seen. Your talent is unparalleled in the skating community. What comes out sounds pitiful and half assed, like a boy trying to compliment his hideous prom date. "It's- It's lovely. I feel as if you put, um, lot's of emotion into what you do." Yuuri stumbles on every other letter as he speaks, and a red flush rises to his cheeks. How embarrassing! Stuttering in front of your idol in such a manner! However, his words seem like the best thing could have said to the man because that wonderful grin is back once more.

Viktor doesn't offer a response. Just grins even wider and asks one last question. "What's your name?"

"Yuuri. Katsuki. Um, my name's Yuuri Katsuki."

"Yuuri? I like that name!" The omega shivers slightly at the sound of his name spoken on the other's lips. His dreamt about it for years, wondering how the Japanese syllables would flow from his Russian trained mouth. The actual thing is better than he could ever imagine. Just as Yuuri begins to speak, Viktor's phone makes a loud dinging noise. It's reminiscent of the original iPhone ringtone. "Oh, I think I must be off now! I can't hide from Yakov forever, sadly." With that, he wishes Yuuri farewell and leaves. The door's chiming noise echoes in his ears as Phichit stumbles down the stairs leading up to their apartment.

"Who was that?" The Thai asks curiously. Yuuri is speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be random, I'm afraid. But I will try to update at least once a week!
> 
> EDIT
> 
> Lies. All of it. Get ready for a really long update wait because I'm a terrible human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I lost motivation to write, but it's back now~

It’s officially been three weeks since Yuuri met Viktor Nikiforov. It’s a bit of a surreal feeling, and the Japanese man still remembers it like it was yesterday. He can still see the talented man’s smiling face on the back of his eyelids every time he closes his eyes. Can still hear the accent laced voice when he’s daydreaming. It was like after actually meeting the man in real life, he was being haunted by his memory. Along with this haunting feeling came an instinct so fierce that it burned his very soul. 

The instinct ran deep in his veins and screamed ‘Want, Want, Want!’ over and over in his head. It didn’t make any sense, because how could he want something he never had in the first place? Of course being an Omega led to weird feelings at times, but never has it been this intense. He was suffocating in his own mind. Yuuri just wanted it to stop. Begged it to when the apartment was quiet and asleep. The japanese man hated it. Hated how he wasn’t even in control of his desires anymore.

Sure, Yuuri had always wanted Viktor. He always wondered how those long fingers would feel buried deep within his body, or how that pink tongue of his would taste in his mouth. But he feels like everyone who’s a fan of Viktor would agree with his fantasies. That was lusting after the Russian, this is something entirely different. It’s more like a yearning. It rips his sanity into two.

Finally, he had enough of it. Whilst Phichit was watching South Park Reruns in the living room, he marched himself to the couch and plopped down next to his best friend. The Thai looks curiously over at him. “Yes?” He asks, voice expectant. 

“This sucks.” Yuuri states and crosses his legs. The fabric of the sweatpants bunches up at his knees.

“What? South Park? I quite like this show, thank you very much. It’s hilarious!”

“No!” The omega snaps. “Not the stupid T.V show.” Phichit raises his thick eyebrows.

“Then I’m going to need you to be more specific with me here. I can’t read minds, Yuuri.” The beta laughs, and shifts his body so he’s facing Yuuri. He places his elbows on his knees and rests his face in the palms of his hands. The emoji patterned clothes distract Yuuri momentarily.

“I know that.” He responds grumpily. “I’m talking about-” He waves his hands in the air. “This feeling I have! It’s intense, and won’t go away!”

“Is it your heat?” Is Phichits instant reply. “I read in an article that Omega’s sometimes get strange feelings before their heats if they’re sick.”

“My heat is still two months away. That’s way too far before I get any heat related feelings. I’m not even off my suppressants yet.”  
“Oh. When did you get ‘feeling’?” The beta asks. Yuuri appreciates Phichit trying to help him figure out whatever the hell is happening with him.

“About Three weeks ago. A couple of days after Viktor Nikiforov showed up in the Flower shop.” He can still remember the exact moment it hit him. The man was sitting in his bedroom/office, typing away at his computer furiously. The chapter he was writing was quickly approaching a love seen, and as he was getting to the sex scene his mind drifted of to his Idol. Like being shot in the stomach with a shotgun, a jolt spread throughout his whole body.

“Do you think it could have anything to do with Viktor?” Yuuri snaps out of whatver trance he put himself in.

“What? No! Of course not! Why would it?”

“I dunno, he could be like,” Phichit grins and leans in towards his best friend. A teasing smile graces his lips. “Your mate.” 

The omega jumps.

“Mate?” He sputters, a deep flush rising to his face. “Phichit! That isn’t funny!” He shrieks as the Thai laughs at him.

“I was being serious! Him being your mate isn’t that crazy sounding, is it? I mean think about it! Natalie Portman’s mate turned out to be one of her biggest fans. Who was a farmer from Kentucky. And what are the odds of him showing up in your shop on a slow day?”

“Natalie Portman’s case was rare. Super rare.” He shoots back. “And that was a coincidence. A big one.”

Phichit rolls his eyes. “Okay, whatever. Live in denial if you want. Anyways, I have a question.” The Thai switches topics.

“What?” He grumbles, put in a bad mood.

“Are you going to spend your heat alone or with me?” The question softens him up a bit. He had been meaning to talk with him about this for a while now.

“I was hoping I could go solo this time.” Yuuri uncrosses his legs. “I don’t want to be on birth control this time, so I don’t want to share my cycle with anybody.” That and he doesn’t want to use Phichit like a sex toy again.

The younger male actually looks a bit relieved at this. “Good, because my sister’s baby is due in about six weeks and she wants me in Thailand when she has her. I realized that was about the time of your heat.” Phichit’s smile brightens at the mention of his soon to be niece. The beta just absolutely adores babies, and wants some of his own in the future. Yuuri is quite the opposite. Babies make him feel strange and awkward. “Also, why do you want to skip out on birth control?”

“Because I hate the loopy feeling both the pill and the shot gives me. I’m never the same person on Birth control and I hate it.” The omega explains. He leans back against the coach and props up his feet on the coffee table.

“You hate everything, Yuuri.” Phichit sniggers and Yuuri throws a couch pillow at him. The Thai easily dodges.

“I do not! Just things that make me feel uncomfortable.” He protests.

“So...basically everything.”

“Phichit!”

“Kidding, kidding! No need to get so mad.”

The rest of the night is spent in playful banter and watching South Park episodes. The instinctual feeling still tingles in the back of his skull when he goes to sleep to sleep, but he feels much better about himself. The morning is good, too.

“So,” Phichit says as they’re munching on Captain Crunch. “Guess what I found out while checking the mail this morning?”

“What?” He asks over a mouthful of cereal.

“Well, you know the bookstore next to us has a vacant apartment, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Miss Delilah said someone is finally renting it.” Yuuri raises his eyebrows.

“And I care because…?” The omega asks in a sarcastic voice.

“Someone’s enthusiastic about having new neighbors.” Phichit rolls his eyes. “Anyways, she said that the new tenant was young, hot, and foreign. And I’m young, hot, foreign, and single. So I’m planning on hitting them up.”

“Good for you.” He really can’t understand why the Thai is telling him this.

“I’m going over to their house today.”

“Have fun.” He finishes his bowl of Captain Crunch and gets up to put it in the sink.

“You’re coming with me.” Yuuri almost drops the porcelain bowl onto the floor.

“What? No i’m not.” He doesn’t work well with total strangers. At all. His anxiety will start to act up and he’ll completely freeze up. Which is embarrassing, and totally not fun. Sure, he did just fine when he was working. The words just flowed easily then, because he knew what was expected of him. Take their order, bring them it. Explain plants and their meanings, sell it to them. Easy. He could avoid conversation in those situations.

“Yes, you are. I’m not giving you a choice.” Once Phichit really wants something, he usually gets it. The beta will fight the devil himself if he had to.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to meet a stranger alone and get murdered,” Which is pretty understandable. Yuuri’s about to respond when the other continues. “And i’m tired of you holeing yourself up in this damned building.”

“I do not hole myself up, Phichit.”

“Yes, you do. Think about it! When the last time you stepped outside besides going to get groceries and the skating rink?”

“I-” He opens his mouth, then closes it. “Thats besides the point.”

“Come on Yuuri, please!” Phichit gives him those big, round, wide puppy eyes and he just can’t possibly say no anymore.

“Fine.” Phichit squeals happily.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Yuuri!” The man gets up from his chair and runs over to Yuuri, glomping him with a hug.

That’s how he finds himself, three hours later, staring at the door of a total stranger's apartment. “Phichit,” He begins. “I really don’t want to do this.”

“Suck it up, buttercup.” The thai responds and gives the door a couple knocks.

The door opens.

Viktor Nikiforov’s face pops out the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Please send me some kinks you have, or would like to see In this story.


End file.
